<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return by Wishmaker1028</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674152">Return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028'>Wishmaker1028</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heart Series [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bowser's back and he's mad. Fed up with Peach always turning him down, he figures it is time to go down swinging. He never expected for Kamek to send Mario and Luigi back to Brooklyn. (AU, third story in the Bring Him Home Serues.) Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luigi/Original Female Character (Violet), Mario/Peach Toadstool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heart Series [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/958719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rainy day in the Mushroom Kingdom. All the Toads were inside for the most part. It had been raining for a few days. There was a storm going through. The only one out in the bad weather was a rather large shadow, limping out of town.</p><p>No one noticed it. The shadow kept limping forward, eventually getting to the Badlands. The home of King Bowser and his family. The shadow eventually limped into the castle. Kamek was at the gate of the castle. He instantly recognized the shadow as Bowser. Kamek moved away from the gate, a bit frightened.</p><p>He greeted, "Your Rudeness! Uh welcome back..."</p><p>Kamek didn't know what scared him more. The fact that Bowser was back or the fact that he wasn't saying anything. Bowser was just looking around at his castle. The way he is looking scared Kamek a bit more. He never saw Bowser this tired before.</p><p>
  <em>Or defeated...</em>
</p><p>"Uh Your Uglyness...?" Kamek addressed.</p><p>"Never thought I would miss home so much..." Bowser admitted quietly.</p><p>Kamek didn't touch on that but he did ask, "How did you get back anyhow?"</p><p>Bowser explained, "I had Morton come and get me." He turned to Kamek and whispered, "She... rejected me."</p><p>Kamek was about to tell Bowser that he knew about (well everyone did at that point) that. But the way he looked, the way he limped...</p><p>Bowser interrupted his train of thought, "I just... I'm done being Mario's punching bag. I'm done being a bad punchline. I'm tired of trying to get something I can't have."</p><p>Kamek listened to his insight fully. He had always been loyal to Bowser, even during the times he was small. And he only saw Bowser act this way once.</p><p>
  <em>Bonita...</em>
</p><p>Kamek started to say, "Well we can always get you a new mate..."</p><p>Bowser shook his head and interrupted, "I don't want a new mate. I don't want Peach either. Mario can have her. They can restart their relationship however they want, I don't care. I do care about just going down in a blaze of glory. You know, just relive the glory days."</p><p>Kamek thought for a moment as he stated, "Well, I think I can arrange that. Your Meaniness."</p><p>Bowser smiled evilly a tad.</p><p>...</p><p>Meanwhile, back at the Mushroom Kingdom, Mike and Violet were training together. Mike was still working his Psymanna. Violet was working with him. Spettro and Calico were watching them. They were training at Luigi's old house. Violet took a few steps back from Mike.</p><p>"Good job. Let's take a break Dad." Violet commented.</p><p>Mike nodded in agreement. He got them both a glass of water. Violet took one and drank out of it. Mike did the same. The quiet between them was broken when Mike noticed something.</p><p>He asked, "Where are Mario and Luigi anyhow?"</p><p>Violet answered, "They went to see Peach and Tiara." She took a pause and added, "Plus I wanted to talk to you..."</p><p>Mike raised an eyebrow, "About what honey?"</p><p>Violet questioned, "Do you approve of Luigi and I?"</p><p>The silence between them was odd at first. Mike was in deep thought about his daughter's question. Finally, he gave her a reassuring smile.</p><p>He answered, "I can't think of anyone better for you than Luigi. I approve of you two. It's just gonna take me sometime to get used to you. You were and always have been my little girl."</p><p>Violet pointed out, "Yes but I'm not a little girl anymore. I am the one that took out Phantom Boo after all."</p><p>Mike half teased, "You sure that hasn't gone to your head?"</p><p>Violet rolled her eyes jokingly as she froze his glass of water with her powers. To that, Mike laughed.</p><p>...</p><p>While this was going on; Peach, Mario, Tiara, Cappy, and Luigi were all at the castle. They were all chatting and such. Peach was asking Mario about their next date. Mario was in deep thought. He wanted to take Peach to see <em>Leeping Lane</em>, a new creepy movie that he heard so much about. Just when he was about to make that suggestion, a ferocious roar caught their attention. Mario and Luigi got in front of Peach on instinct.</p><p>They both knew that roar all too well. All of the sudden, a smoke grenade was launched. Everyone started to cough as Kamek flew in. Right behind him was Bowser. Behind Bowser was the Kooplings.</p><p>Peach breathed, "Bowser..."</p><p>There was something different about him though. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Mario activated his Firebrand and Luigi activated his Thunderhand.</p><p>Mario demanded, "Can't you once give it up Bowser?! Peach made it quite clear to you!"</p><p>Bowser laughed in Mario's face. And Mario didn't know whether to be scared or confused.</p><p>Luigi asked, "Uh... Bowser? What's so funny?"</p><p>Kamek flew in front of Bowser and answered, "That this is the end of the road for you two!"</p><p>He waved his wand and started to chant in an ancient language. Before they knew it, Mario and Luigi started to float in the air. At that moment; Mike, Spettro, Calico, and Violet arrived. They heard all of the commotion and came to see what was wrong. That's when a red and green portal opened. Kamek flung Mario and Luigi into the portal.</p><p>"Luigi!!!" Violet cried out.</p><p>"Mario!" Peach cried out too.</p><p>...</p><p>"It has been so long since I saw them... 8 long years... They were just trying to fix my sink and then... I never saw them again..."</p><p>"I remember mom. They were good friends of mine, remember?"</p><p>"Oh Stephanie... if you only knew the reason of my worry."</p><p>Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Not this again."</p><p>Her mother frowned, "I do not like your tone."</p><p>Stephanie apologized, "Sorry mom, its just that no one believes your theory that they magically went to the Mushroom Kingdom. It doesn't exist."</p><p>Her mother huffed, "Well where else could they have gone off too?"</p><p>Before Stephanie could answer, she went white as a ghost. Her mother picked up on this as she turned around. To her shock and utter surprise, there were Mario and Luigi.</p><p>They both greeted awkwardly, "Hey Mrs. Malone."</p><p>Mrs. Malone, Sophia, was in tears. She was about 60 years old, her red hair starting to gray. She had brown eyes with wrinkles near them. She was wearing a red short sleeved blouse, gray slacks, and gray sneakers. Her daughter, Stephanie, was 25 years old. She had red curly hair, brown eyes, wearing a pink dress that went down to her knees. She was wearing pink stockings and pink high heels.</p><p>She breathed, "Saints be praised... you're back home..."</p><p>She hugged the twins, tears rolling down her face. Mario and Luigi both returned the hug. They didn't know how but they were back in Brooklyn.</p><p>They just didn't know if that was a good thing or not.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Wishmaker1028: Well there you have it everyone! Chapter 1 is done! Hope you all enjoy! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Violet was finally able to chase away Bowser and his family. Mike stayed with Peach (since he was still in training). Once they were gone, Violet turned to Peach.</p><p>She asked, "Okay, what happened?"</p><p>Peach honestly answered, "I don't know. That's the first time in a long time that he attacked without kidnapping me."</p><p>Cappy questioned, "Do you know what happened to Mario and Luigi?"</p><p>When Peach shook her head, Cappy started to get worried. Spettro whined. Violet petted him a bit. Although it helped a little, the Polterpup was still worried. Violet didn't blame him.</p><p>Tiara commented, "So we have no idea where Kamek even sent them do we?"</p><p>Mike pointed out, "Not unless you knew the language he was speaking in the first place."</p><p>Calico meowed worryingly. Peach petted her this time. Calico purred a little bit.</p><p>Violet insisted, "Peach, there is no doubt that Bowser will come back. We have to make sure that we have a bit more backup. I can take on Bowser bit I rather not do it alone. Dad isn't ready yet."</p><p>Mike folded his arms in front of his chest. "I'm not having you get any help from Toad. He was quite rude to you last month."</p><p>Violet turned to her dad, "And I respect that, I do. But you barely got the Poltergest G-00 to Luigi, remember?"</p><p>Mike argued, "That was my first time. I bet when you used the Aurora Nine the first time you had trouble."</p><p>Violet hissed, "That's not my point."</p><p>As the two of them started to argue, Peach sweatdrop. She looked to where the portal had opened, worried about the boys.</p><p>
  <em>Mario... Please be alright...</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>Back in Brooklyn, the boys were catching up with Sophia. Stephanie was listening, not really believing a word that they were saying. How could she?</p><p>
  <em>Mushroom Kingdom. It's just a legend!</em>
</p><p>Sophia gushed, "Oh my... To be involved with diplomatic affairs is so interesting..."</p><p>Mario blushed modestly. "Well it has been way more interesting than being a plumber all my life."</p><p>Sophia told him, "Oh the plumbers aren't that bad. They do save the world from time to time."</p><p>Mario raised a brow. Before he could ask, Stephanie cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her.</p><p>She asked, "No offense Mom. But how do you know that these two aren't phonies like those other people that have come around lately?"</p><p>Sophia narrowed her eyes as she explained, "Because they haven't mentioned the reward money at all."</p><p>Before the two could start to argue, Luigi raised his hand.</p><p>He asked, "Forgive my ignorance but what are you two talking about?"</p><p>Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Idiot! Mom put out a reward for information on finding you two. We had no responses to it until lately."</p><p>Sophia added, "Only because they believe if I give them the reward money, I might surrender the key to their old house."</p><p>Both brothers perked up at that.</p><p>Mario asked, "Wait, how do you have the key to Papa and Mamma's house?"</p><p>Sophia nodded as she told them, "Patricia, who is a banker now, gave it to me for safe keeping. She said that a lot of people are sniffing around your old place."</p><p>Luigi admitted, "That's strange..."</p><p>Stephanie brought out the paper and pointed to an article. The brothers took it. The title read:</p><p>
  <em>Interstate Expansion Delayed Again</em>
</p><p>Mario read aloud, "Mayor Burman stated that the Interstate expansion has been delayed again, this time with rumors that the original owners of the house, Mario Gregory Manfredi Senior and his wife, Luci Manfredi, have been reported to be alive."</p><p>Luigi breathed, "What...?"</p><p>Mario was also surprised.</p><p>
  <em>Grambi's ghost... That couldn't be true! Could it?</em>
</p><p>Mario stammered, "T - that can't be true... They died when we were 14!"</p><p>Luigi held himself tightly, in shock and in ordinary to keep Mr. L in. But the bandit had been oddly quiet.</p><p>Sophia spoke up, "If what they are saying is true... Then maybe that's why you boys are back. To clear this matter up. Someone is trying to get your house. Maybe someone has a lot of money riding on this."</p><p>Luigi mumbled, "It wouldn't surprise me one bit."</p><p>Mario knew that they had to do something. He turned to Sophia.</p><p>"I want to check on their house. If you are right and someone has a lot of money on this, then we need to protect it." He explained.</p><p>Stephanie raised an eyebrow. "How? You two are ordinary as day."</p><p>That's when Mario and Luigi exchanged looks. They had no choice but to try and make their powers work. Mario focused and in an instant, his Firebrand activated. Luigi did the same thing and his Thunderhand activated. He still held himself a bit. While he was glad that he had the Thunderhand, he couldn't risk Mr. L coming out.</p><p>Mr. L pleaded, <strong>"Oh come on. This is my home too. Let me wail on this Mayor guy."</strong></p><p>Luigi wrinkled his nose.<em> "I don't think that's a good idea, L. Sophia is very sweet lady. I'm not letting you near her."</em></p><p>Mr. L half-joked, <strong>"I wouldn't dare hurt her. Maybe sir-jumps-a-lot."</strong></p><p>"Luigi?"</p><p>Hearing his name called, Luigi looked up at Sophia and Stephanie. He kept a tight hold on himself, just in cause.</p><p>He stammered, "Uh... yes?"</p><p>Sophia asked worried, "Are you alright? You are holding yourself awfully tight."</p><p>Luigi half lied, "Yeah just shocked is all..."</p><p>Mario knew differently. He knew that he had to get Luigi out of there, fast.</p><p>Mario told them, "Listen I think Luigi and I should investigate this. If our parents are alive, we should be the ones to find out."</p><p>Sophia nodded in agreement. She could understand that. Stephanie kept quiet. Sophia headed out of the room to get the key. Mario and Luigi exchanged looks. They both nodded. For their sake, they had to find out. Sophia returned and gave Mario the key. Mario took the key. It felt so weird to have it back in his hands again.</p><p>
  <em>But it felt so right.</em>
</p><p>Mario commented, "Thank you, Mrs. Malone."</p><p>Luigi added, "Yes thank you."</p><p>Sophia shook her head, "Don't thank me until you find out what's going on. And this time, before you leave again, make sure that you boys say goodbye."</p><p>They both promised, "Yes Mrs. Malone. We will."</p><p>After a quick hug, the Manfredi twins headed out to go to their parents home.</p><p>...</p><p>As soon as they were outside of city limits, (the city had changed a lot since they left), Mr. L emerged and screamed to the top of his lungs. He started to cry even, shocking Mario a bit. Mario held the bandit in a hug. Mr. L returned the hug oddly enough. Mario didn't know what to make of it. But it felt oddly right to him.</p><p>
  <em>I'll protect you too. Even if you refuse it.</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>Wishmaker1028: Alright there we go guys! Chapter 2 is done! Hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>